oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
French Fries
French Fries is the 2nd episode of Season 1. Synopsis After Oggy makes some french fries, the Cockroaches (particularly Dee Dee) will stop at nothing to steal and eat all of his fries. Plot Oggy is making french fries in which he reads from a cookbook. The cockroaches came out of the kitchen socket and go down the floor. Using the potato peel as stairs, they climb up to see what Oggy is doing. He was putting the peeled potatoes in a potato slicing machine. Dee Dee wanted to eat the potatoes and rushed to it, bringing Joey and Marky with him. Dee Dee was biting a potato but Oggy used the potato slicing machine and they got all thinned. Now, Oggy puts the uncooked fries into the fryer. Marky, Dee Dee and Joey climb on top of each other so that Joey can get the fries. Oggy turns a stove switch, letting out gas. Marky smells something and blames it on Dee Dee, which he denies. Oggy lights the stove, leaving the three burned and Joey almost eat the fries and fall down. When Oggy was enjoying his homemade french fries, the cockroaches steal the table and a plate full of french fries. Oggy chases the cockroaches but ended up with Joey putting hot sauce to Oggy's mouth. Oggy went to the kitchen to cool his mouth. While the roaches were eating the fries, Joey opened a bottle of oil, Marky was licking a butter and Oggy came when he opened the door and revealing his silhouette but the door smashed on him. Then it was opened again and Oggy was hurt without wearing a shade agent. Then Joey brings the bottle of oil which Oggy trips out of his house,then goes outside and lands on the electrical wires.Then the wires electrocuted him as he turns into a chicken. Marky was laughing on what happened to Oggy. Then when Oggy is hitting him with his flyswatter, it didnt work because he's very thin. It didn't squish him, not even a scratch. So he runaway as Oggy chases him. And when they're on the ceiling, Marky warned Oggy that he's gonna fall. Then he fell onto his potato slicing machine after Joey placed it below him.And as he removed it after he stands up, his head was torn into french fry strips as Dee Dee carries a plate of fries while he was eating them. Oggy used his vacuum machine to avoid the french fries to be stolen, but instead the french fries goes right off at the hole, making the french fries goes out, Marky was carrying a plate and fill them with french fries, but Oggy tilts his head back and eats them all.Then while he's doing it,Joey puts an anvil in front of him. And as he eats it,his bottom skin part was torn.He wears his vacuum as he gets his bottom skin part from the anvil. Next, Joey and Marky are stomping on butter as they jump out and pick up a spoon and a knife. Then, while Oggy is chasing Dee Dee, Joey hits him as he screams, bounces as Marky hits him as he bounces all over the kitchen, causing the cabinet of plates to fall. Then the cockroaches got away. Worst thing is that his kitchen was a mess. Then when the cockroaches take Dee Dee away, a truck labeled French Fries approaches and stumbles off, due to roach gang. The truck crashes with Oggy's house, when Oggy was going to eat one left fry, but then the kitchen fills up with French fries . Oggy didn't seem satisfied to this, as he knows cooking. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Minor Characters *"El Salsafiore" Man (Appeared in the French cooking book in the beginning and in the TV that Oggy is watching) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time Jack didn't appear. *In the Philippines, the cockroaches' laughter voices were muted. This was retained until the episode "The Carnival's in Town" *This is the first appearance of El Salsafiore Man. *There is a game based off this episode called Oggy's Fries. Gallery Safe image 34.jpg Download.jpg Dee Dee fries.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:1998 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending